<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Gift An SMP Could Ask For by ViCheers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325202">The Best Gift An SMP Could Ask For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViCheers/pseuds/ViCheers'>ViCheers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Corpses, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Kinda, Murder, Not the actual people, Possible ghost!dream, Sad Ending, Suicide, im so sorry, pls remember that this is their character/persona they play, possible murder, possible suicide, up to interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViCheers/pseuds/ViCheers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the SMP and L’manberg receive quite the gift from an anonymous culprit.</p><p> </p><p>Please check tags for any triggering subjects!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Gift An SMP Could Ask For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas (even though I’m kinda late) here’s some pain!</p><p>TW // possible suicide, possible murder, corpse description, death, blood, arrow piercing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tubbo had opened the door to the community house, this was not what he had expected.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The current president of L’manberg had been on his way to Eret’s castle to deliver the king’s gift, a golden ring with small bees embedded into it. Tubbo knew how much the king liked jewelry so he had decided to make a piece by hand, adding a bit of his own branding so Eret would remember it was from the boy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After giving most of the citizens of L’manberg and the SMP their gifts, Tubbo had decided to go through the community house, oblivious to the bloody mess waiting for him inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had nearly passed out at the sudden metallic stench that had punched him in the face. At that, his heart spiked significantly and he nearly froze on the spot.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Shaking his head, Tubbo steadied himself with a gulp and stepped inside to investigate where the smell had originated from. After finding no red splotches or hearing any noise that could indicate a hurt person or animal, he hauled himself up the first step up the spiral staircase leading to the roof. Tubbo ignored his shallow anxious breaths and trembling hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had gotten to the roof with his eyesight directed towards his feet as he was slightly afraid of what he would find. Tubbo begrudgingly dragged his eyes up as the urge to gag increased tenfold along with the smell of blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s breath had caught in his throat and his eyes froze, widened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right in front of him lying down on a makeshift table, arrow lodged in his chest, was Dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo fell back to the floor, a strangled cry ripping from his throat subconsciously. He couldn’t take his eyes off the corpse, even when he heard the door slam open downstairs with a questioning call of his name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because in front of the pool of blood that had dripped onto the floor and red staining Dream’s clothes and cracked masked and normally dirty blonde hair was a chest with a simple note taped onto the latch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy my gift!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A pair of arms had wrapped around Tubbo’s small frame, making him flinch before realizing that it was Eret. He immediately hugged back, turning away from the mess of blood and burying his face into the king’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo hadn’t even noticed he had started crying until Eret had started shushing him rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. Tubbo could tell Eret was trying keep it together as well in the way his voice cracked occasionally and his breath shuddered every now and then. When he pulled away from the older he averted his gaze to the king’s face, trying to avoid the graphic image in his mind as much as possible. He could see the unshed tears glistening through the tinted shades Eret wore and how his face had paled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Tubbo was lead back downstairs and out of the community house. Erect told him that he was going to handle the situation and to go home. Tubbo nodded and shakily treaded back towards L’manberg.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the culprit had walked with a skip in their step that day, oblivious to the ordeal they caused. They hoped the whole SMP had gotten their gift. It had taken a while to construct after all. Now with that monster gone they could live in peace without conflict.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later on when they heard of a funeral that would be held, the culprit had frowned. Why were they mourning over the monster? Didn’t they want him gone? They had made sure he won’t come back and yet some of the members were crying over him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They felt sad knowing the people didn’t like their gift. They had worked hard on it too, making sure to cover up his tracks well enough so that they didn’t suspect them. The rest of the SMP would be devastated if they found out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter though. What mattered was if their friends were happy. So if they didn’t like the gift the culprit had made then they’ll just have to get a better one next year.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’ll make sure that it’s the best gift the SMP members could ask for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made it open ending so you all can decide wether it was a murder or it was suicide</p><p>Also I got lazy near the end because I was tired sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>